


Chasing Release

by PaganWitchIsis



Category: ReBoot (TV)
Genre: Cannon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Learning to be a parent, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Sex Is Fun, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaganWitchIsis/pseuds/PaganWitchIsis
Summary: Matrix fought and clawed his way back to Mainframe. He defeated Megabyte and the user restored Mainframe to its original state. There were more fights to come but for a moment, even if he has to steal that moment away, Matrix wants to spend some alone time with his lover AndrAIa. He wants to feel alive with her and celebrate! Too bad the fates and the User conspire to make it a difficult thing to do. Matrix never quit before and he wont stand down now. No matter what he has to do!(AKA the time Matrix and Andraia want to sleep together, get part way but can never finish due to external circumstances. Matrix does not take to kindly to that invasion of privacy)Oh, and a certain someone is already pregnant by the time they defeated Megabyte.Set after the system restoration but before Daemon/Megabob.
Relationships: AndrAIa/Enzo Matrix
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Chasing Release

Hello again guys! I rewatched ReBoot after many years and went to fanfiction after “Crouching Binome Hidden Virus”. I was disheartened to find only a handful for Matrix and Andraia. I want to change that! 

This work is filled with potential grammar and spelling issues :/ Hopefully not much but I do not have a Beta. I haven’t written in 4 years. 

This, like almost all my other fanfiction stories is adult rated. 

I am not going to write AndrAIa's name with the “AI” capital because that is a lot to correct with spell check.

Chasing Release

“Did we really have to see that play?”

Matrix stretched his left arm while inquiring to Andraia. Matrix and Andraia had just returned home from a live play encompassing their lives and although the song was rather catchy, he wasn’t a fan of his life being on display like that. He also didn’t like the reminder of his failures, nor the time wasted on their lives and the interpretation of that in theater. Matrix leaned back against their modest and simple apartment.

Shortly after the restoration, they found themselves an apartment to share. They didn’t have to share it of course since they no longer were on the run for their lives in search of a lost system, however it didn’t feel right to them to sleep apart. Most of their lives they watched each others back and loved each other passionately. It didn’t seem or feel right to change what they were comfortable with. Neither wished privacy from the other. Matrix only wished for privacy from the rest of the world. He had given enough of himself and his childhood to Mainframe. How much more did they need or would he have to sacrifice? He knew the future would still have battles to come but everyone needed a break. After the battle with megabyte, this sore and tired sprite needed a brief respite. 

Andraia on the other hand had enjoyed the company of others. Unlike Matrix who wanted to seal himself and his lover away from the world, she was outgoing and thrived on interaction. She loved learning about new people and sprites. She took what information she could from each system as they traveled. Matrix thought it was a waste of time as well however on more than one occasion it did save their bitmap. 

It was because of Andraia that they even went to the premiere. 

Matrix had to admit it was nice to have a celebration of all they achieved as well as hang out with friends and family. Dot surprisingly had no problem with the knowledge of what Bob, himself and Andraia had been up to during their time apart. She asked occasional questions, looked concerned over a few tidbits of information but otherwise accepted the perils they had all faced. 

She had faced many perils herself holding onto Mainframe as long as she had. This of course displeased Bob who cared deeply for her but he dared not mention his love for her. It was written on their faces and every sprite knew they were made for each other. Matrix just watched them struggle around each other as they usually did but kept his mouth shut. They had to discover their love for each other on their own. They had to arrive at that decision. It wasn’t his place to get involved. Plus he was more than certain they would find each other eventually anyway. The only question is would they be old sprites by the time they declared their love to each other. 

Matrix never had to worry about that issue in his regard. 

Matrix loved Andraia and she loved him. They shared the same code...or felt like it anyways. She always brought him back from his torment, she illuminated his future and Matrix was damn sure he was going to grow old with her. He was sure because they spoke at length on the subject. Matrix promised to marry his lady love when they had time for peace, when they stopped traveling in the games. It gave them something to look forward to and it was a promise that they would endure the games and be happy by the end of it all. Sure they could have gotten married in any system, but Mainframe was home. Mainframe had their friends and family. This was where they wanted to be when they committed themselves to each other. This is what turned a simple promise into so much more. It became a drive, a commitment to life itself so they could reach that future. 

They even spoke about young sprites and having one someday. 

Matrix thought they were careful in all of their activities together. He thought he took all precautions because he didn’t want to conceive a young sprite during a war and in such a hectic environment. Of course life had a way to always prove him wrong. 

Andraia started carrying life shortly before the war on Mainframe. 

It was a secret that only the couple shared...whispering hopes and dreams for the budding life in private while afraid of the life terminating due to the war. Matrix never thought he would be a good father and was scared of having a sprite...or at least that was until they had conceived one of their own. He was hopeful and happy he could help provide what Andraia had wanted the most. She, and partly Matrix as well, had wanted a family. Coming from the games, Andraia didn’t have a traditional family. All she knew was the sprite who captured her heart and his family. Andraia was excited to know she could have children, being a game sprite and all. 

“Admit it, you had fun lover” Andraia retorted, coming up to Matrix and draping her arms lovingly around his broad shoulders,

Lover. It was something she called him often, along with her nickname of “Sparky”. They were lovers for a long time, that was true. They shared a bed and each others heart some time ago – without regrets. The nickname though was another story. One for another time.

“Well...it was nice to see everyone.” Matrix admitted while drawing his arms lightly around her waist, bringing her closer. 

Matrix dipped his head slightly to nip at her lips, with Andraia enthusiastically reciprocating. With little space between them, Andraia stepped closer and used her right hand to inch its way through Matrix's hair while sharing their soft exchange. 

Matrix pulled back slightly so he could speak, his left hand reaching further south to cup her supple bottom. 

“Id like us to have an even better time before getting some rest. That is if you feel the same way of course.” Matrix used his palm to gently massage her body in a silent hint at what he was looking for. She didn’t need the hint of course since she knew her lover better than he knew himself and she liked what he desired. Of course his much….larger...hint was straining against her stomach. Just in case she hadn’t caught on of course. 

Andraia chuckled. Since downloading there had been many changes to her body. One of them was her desire for Matrix. She constantly found herself wanting. Matrix loved this change in her of course but it could be rather frustrating at times. Downloading wasn’t all sunshine and rainbows and she was sure there was more to come as she progressed. 

Andraia drew her hand to his package and while using his pants as a source of friction, glided her palm on his erection to stimulate his desires. Matrix moaned deeply with his baritone voice. Andraia loving his moans and the noises they made while intimate spurred her on. 

Andraia increased the speed of her hand and was essentially stroking matrix vigorously through his clothes. This went on for a moment or two before Matrix, frustrated with his state of dress, pulled back. In a few motions, Matrix had stripped Andraia of her top and had almost completely gotten her out of her bottoms when a ping at the locked door went off. 

Growling, Matrix tried to ignore it only for it to go off again. Matrix pulled back and sighed deeply. 

“Who the FAQ is it?” Matrix yelled out while adjusting his equipment in his pants. If he had to open the door he didn’t want his mast to be on display. 

Andraia chuckled. Although frustrated herself she had found this situation slightly amusing. She sought out her top after pulling her pants back on properly. She had a feeling they would have to pause their activities. 

When they heard little Enzo on the other side, she knew they weren’t going to finish what they started anytime soon, so she allowed herself to get properly dressed. Matrix was not too happy to have been interrupted, although he had resigned himself to hear the sprite out before unleashing his displeasure. Maybe there was an emergency? Maybe not. Only one way to find out. Matrix gently kissed Andraia on the forehead before opening the door. 

“What!”

Standing there was young Enzo in bed attire along with Frisket. Both guests letting themselves in before Matrix could address them further. 

“Hey little Sparky! Whats wrong?” Andraia addressed the sprite. Matrix closed the front door and kept silent. It was better to let his lover address the kid as he didn’t trust himself not to snap at the sprite for his poor timing. 

“I had a bad dream but no one is home. I got...scared. I cant find Bob or Dot.”

Matrix was sure he knew where the two sprites were. Shortly after the end of the party, Dot found herself drunk for the first time in...well...ever. Bob was struggling to be a gentleman and escort her home last he checked. Since his apartment was closer, he was sure Bob took her there. Out of anyone they were with, Bob would ensure his sister was safe. But then...who put his little self to bed? 

“Were you with them before you fell asleep?” Matrix barked his question unintentionally. Andraia lightly smiled at him and continued his train of thought.

“Who put you in bed?” she probed while Enzo jumped up to sit on their bed, Frisket already asleep in the corner near the door as he usually slept. He always guarded the door to protect them when they were game hopping. 

“Cecil...he said Dot would be there when I woke up but...she wasn’t.” Enzo, although always putting on a brave face, showed signs he was truly scared about waking alone and in the dark of his room. Matrix couldn’t blame him, he too had that issue in the beginning but he was fortunate enough to have Andraia with him.

“It's ok. Hey, why not sleep here tonight?” 

Andraia's question was no sooner out of her mouth had Enzo lit up. Matrix wore a deep scowl as Andraia mouthed “later” to him in a silent promise to continue where they left off another time. Matrix, although sexually frustrated, couldn’t fault the boy. He remembered too well his fears as a child, and if he was going to be a parent soon, he had to have compassion for little sprites. That also meant a little copy of himself, much to his displeasure. 

Matrix flicked the bathroom light on as it was the only thing he could think of to use as a night light for the young sprite while Andraia set the couch up for their tired guest. No sooner had the young boy's head hit the pillow was he asleep. 

Andraia chuckled to herself and made her way to Matrix who was in the bathroom they used to provide light for their young guest. 

“Remind you of anything?” She inquired while Matrix threw cold water on his face in an effort to change his disposition from earlier. Of course he could attempt to lay with Andraia in the bathroom of all places but the young sprite was not far away. He would hear their love making and that was something Matrix didn’t want to have to explain. 

“Yeah. The games quickly remind you there are worse things than the dark.” Matrix muttered as he toweled his face dry, Andraia coming up from behind him to encircle her arms around his chest, laying her head on his back. “He isn’t you. He isn’t in the games. Right now he is a scared little sprite who went looking for his big brother” 

The big brother comment stung Matrix as everyone looked at his copy as their younger brother. It didn’t sting because the young sprite represented everything that couldn’t survive the games but rather it stung because he actually found he cared for the sprite. Matrix's nature was naturally gruff to everyone (with the exception of Andraia), but with his young self, he found he wanted to spare him the horrors that await him. The kid would see them soon enough. The systems, the games, the user...everything was cold and unforgiving. He oddly wanted to protect the child sleeping on their couch, and Andraia was right. He did see him as a younger brother, even if he was creeped out about having a copy to begin with. 

“I know.” Matrix mentioned softly while taking Andraia's hand into his own. Pulling her close, he claimed her lips again. Matrix couldn’t allow himself to get carried away and pulled back muttering a thank you for her support and being there for him as he grew and aged in the games. 

“We’ve gone over this Enzo. I love you! Of course I would be with you. I’m still with you and nothing is going to change that” Andraia chastely kissed him before bringing her forehead to his. “Nothing can separate us.”

Matrix chuckled and replied, “Except for small sprites” 

Andraia drew her body away slightly to take hold of Matrix's hand and bring it to her stomach. “Nothing can stop our love Enzo. Soon we'll have another to add, but that love is different. You know that.” 

“I know. Im just...”

Scared.

“I'm here lover. We will be fine. So will our child.” 

Matrix and Andraia went to bed shortly after their conversation. Resting in night gear acceptable around a young sprite, the couple fell asleep in each others arms for the first restful night they had in a long time. Both sprites were too exhausted to dream or, in Matrix's case, have nightmares. 

The morning was chaotic.

Bob and Dot were searching for Enzo, who enjoyed himself by almost burning down the apartment with his attempt at cooking. Matrix was starting to question if he wanted to be a father at this point. Not that he could change it anyways but the trouble his younger self got into made him think he should make a few apologies to a few Mainframers some day.

Matrix, Andraia, Frisket and young Enzo made their way to the diner to return the youth and grab some breakfast after an….eventful morning that thankfully did not involve the fire department. Matrix did think they may have to leave the windows open for some time to get the smell out though. 

With Dot in the booth, young Enzo slid in to the window side while his more compiled version of himself sat next to him, leaving Andraia to take the seat next to Dot and across from him. 

“Thank you for watching him. I was in no condition last night to be with him. I’m sorry”

“It's fine sis. Everyone has to let loose once in a while” Matrix commented before feeling something foreign glide against his inner thigh. Matrix looked in front of him to see a grinning Andraia, who skillfully and silently used her leg to slowly rub against his flesh. 

Matrix looked around to ensure no other customers were nearby, as he was sure someone could see them if they passed by. Grinning slightly so as to not tip off his family, Matrix exchanged small talk with his sister, and when presented a chance to escape, Andraia was surprisingly the one who took it. The entire time at the diner, Andraia would use her foot to skirt around his base and sack. She wouldn’t directly touch him but the implication was clear. Matrix started thinking about ancient languages to prevent a scene with his manhood and leaving the diner. 

Megabyte may have been the virus but at this moment it was Matrix who felt like a predator. He wanted….no...needed his lover. After the frustrating scene the night prior, Matrix had felt pent up and wanting. 

Grabbing his lover by her waist and holding her in his arms, Matrix managed to get a zip board out and took flight back to their apartment. Once inside, Matrix used his foot to kick the door shut. Matrix closed the windows and walked over to the bed, lovingly dropping Andraia on the bed with a laugh from them both.

Wasting no time, Matrix took off Andraia's pants and got to his knees. He knew that once he was inside that he wouldn’t last long. He was pent up and had been for some time. They couldn’t share in each other on the Captain's ship. Too many people, too small a place. They couldn’t do much in the system with ports to the net. In fact it had been several systems since they enjoyed each others company. Since then, Matrix wanted to feel how online his lover was. She almost went offline on him and he would be damned if he didn’t show her how much he appreciated her. His jealously almost took her offline. Never again.

Matrix didn’t waste time taking her moist southern lips apart slightly so he could suck and lick at the pearl hidden beneath. He knew just how to get her to climax and he was going to make sure she had many. 

Matrix took a finger and probed her insides. She was already wet and almost ready. She was wanting him like he wanted her. That much was clear. 

Matrix aggressively lapped at her clit while feeling her hands buried in his hair. She moaned and gasped his name, legs spread as he worked his now two fingers inside her. He curled them and found a familiar spot she loved. It wasn’t long before the electricity that shot through her and fire burning low in her stomach spilled over. Her body spasmed as Matrix felt and heard her orgasm. Her insides pulsed as she rode out her hard finish. 

Matrix pulled back when her nub became sensitive and wiped his face. 

Opening his pants slightly, he pulled out his rather impressive member. Andraia looked very pleased with herself but not completely sated. She spoke encouragement and desire to have him join her in bliss. She wanted him to be one with her. He was more than happy to comply.

In a swift motion he buried himself deep inside his gasping lover. 

He wasn’t slow, he didn’t relent, and Andraia FAQing loved it. He moaned deeply and gripped her waist lovingly as he pounded her.

That was until the sky got dark and a familiar tone rang throughout the system. 

“WARNING! INCOMING GAME!” 

“Really?! We have to get that Sparky!” Matrix had stopped when he heard the incoming game announcement and balked at Andraia.

“What? But Bob...”

“Isn’t here! He returned to the Guardian Collective to investigate claims about the Guardians. Weren’t you listening to Dot earlier?”

Matrix pulled out and made himself as appropriate as possible before helping his lover get ready to get into the game. “I was a bit preoccupied”, he snapped back as they used their zip boards to get into the game at the last minute. 

Matrix was happy that he made it into the game though as a certain green young sprite had already made it into the game ahead of them. If he would have failed….well...it wasn’t something Matrix wanted to think about. He had to protect his younger brother. He had to protect himself, his innocence. 

Looking around at the game he recognized the game immediately.

From the vibrant colors to the bricks and castles, everything screamed a familiar game where the user, playing as a plumber, had to rescue the princess from the grips of a dinosaur looking villain. 

“We are in Jumper Man” 

Matrix sighed and informed Young Enzo about the objectives of the map. Stop the small, overweight plumber in red from reclaiming the princess. As the user beats enemies, he can get power ups and special powers by the time he makes it to them. 

Enzo listened to the specifics and rebooted into the game before Matrix could stop him. Looking at the little dinosaur in a floating hover pod before him, Matrix sighed again. He knew who he would be. 

Matrix and Andraia rebooted to their respective characters. Matrix became a larger looking dinosaur with a large green shell on his back and red hair, while his lover now had blonde hair, a pink dress and an umbrella. 

Matrix looked at Enzo and pointed at a castle not to far from them. “You’re the mid level boss. If he almost beats you, run away! Hopefully the environment and the game sprites will stop him before getting to you. Remember, he has multiple lives and can get more with coins! I am the end level boss so we have to go to another castle. It isn’t far. Come join us if he gets past us and don’t take unnecessary risks!”

“You’re letting me do this alone?” Enzo jumped excitedly about being allowed this little bit of independence. What Enzo didn’t know was that both Matrix and Andraia played the game before many times. This user doesn’t kill the mid bosses. They notoriously get away last minute, or rather the user just waits and watches as they run off. Enzo should be fine, but that didn’t stop matrix from wishing he could be there to support him. Problem was, he was the end level boss. If the user got by them, they risk him winning the game. Andraia was the end game. If the plumber found Andraia it would be game over. Andraia could not be near the user, so this led to them having to split up. 

“Yeah as long as you don’t try anything stupid,” Matrix growled out. Matrix was sexually frustrated and he was worried about his little self. One thing was for sure, this game couldn’t end fast enough. 

Andraia placed her hand on Matrix's leathery dinosaur skin in a bode of support as they made their way to their perspective locations, Enzo getting there much faster than Matrix or Andraia due to the hover pod he rode in. 

“You ok?” Andraia questioned while entering the final level with Matrix. 

“Fine,” Matrix grunted out in his usual moody scoff.

Andraia knew he wasn’t actually fine if his tone was any indication. She stayed quiet until they got to their positions, Matrix stepping back onto the secure platform close to Andraia instead of the easy to open bridge that was set up for the user to win. Matrix wasn’t going to make it easy for the user to get past him, even if he cheated once in a while. 

“Hey big guy. Before getting into the game, that felt wonderful! Thank you lover” 

Matrix turned toward her and replied “Anything to make you feel good Andraia. I almost lost you back then….both of you. I wont let it happen again. I love you”

Andraia chuckled “Id kiss you if I could Enzo but our avatars aren’t made for that. I love you too Sparky and when we get out of here, maybe we can even the playing field a little.” 

With a suggestive wink from his other half, their time for talk came to an end as young Enzo was making his way quickly towards them. By the looks of it, the user was on their way. 

“He is….” Enzo sputtered before a familiar “wahoo!” told Matrix all he needed to know. 

“Protect Andraia! Ill get him.”

Matrix didn’t need to do much as the short hero came into the room. The user was down to his last life according to the number counter on his avatar. Enzo or the NPC's must have dwindled away his health. This was fortuitous for Matrix. 

The red and blue user stepped onto the bridge and without a word, Matrix stomped on the gear and opened the bridge overlaying the lava below. Normally this was intended for the user to beat the villain, however Matrix didn’t want to play around. He wanted out of the game and he didn’t want to chance a failure. 

The jumper man plummeted to his demise, ending the game and releasing the cube. 

“That was alphanumeric!” Young Enzo bounced in joy from the recently won game. Andraia smirked and leaned down to the boys level.

“You did great little Sparky! Great work!” Andraia shared a high five from the kid before a vid window popped up before them. Looking at them was a familiar green command.com

“Thank you Matrix, I owe you. I wasn’t able to stop him from entering the game. I was too far away to make it in time.” 

“No worries sis. He did great.” Matrix replied as Enzo chimed in enthusiastically “Actually I didn’t stop the user. Big me beat the game!”

Dot chuckled and continued to address Matrix while Andraia watched on. 

“Matrix? Andraia? Do you mind coming to the command center with Enzo? We had a few tears open up with the game cube and I could use some help getting rid of them. Since Bob isn’t here we have to do this the long way.” Dot exhaled sharply “Im sorry to ask. I just dont...”

Have anyone else.

“On the way sis,” Matrix replied as the vid window closed. Turning towards his younger self, he sent him on ahead of them so he would have a chance to speak to Andraia alone.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Matrix faced Andraia, holding her hand in his much larger ones as he did a once over to ensure she remained unhurt. 

“Im fine,” Andraia giggled and playfully slapped his chest. “I’m downloading, not deleting” 

Andraia closed the distance between them and deeply took his lips. Andraia's hand went around to Matrix's bottom and squeezed it gently, moaning into his mouth. Both took each other more intimately, hands reaching into her blue hair to deepen the kiss as far as Matrix could muster. He needed her. He wanted her. 

Andraia tapped his shoulder which signaled matrix to pull back, giving the pair much needed air. 

“Later lover. We need to help with the tears. I don’t have to tell you what happens if they are left alone”

“But...I need you.”

“I know. Ill make sure you're taken care of Sparky but...”

“We have obligations. When can we just have time to ourselves? What happens when our child is born?”

“I guess we will find out. Have some patience lover, we have time before our little sprite is born.”

Matrix also knew that they had to tell their friends and family some time about their secret, but not now, not with Daemon over their shoulders. 

Matrix didn’t want to think of the big decisions now anyways. He was pent up. He was frustrated and upset at the situation. He was upset that he couldn’t share a few moments loving the sprite who gave him love and life. The sprite who made many sacrifices for him. The sprite who deserved everything in his eyes. He wanted to make her feel good. He wanted to please her because he was good at it. Giving her anything else was difficult for him. He tried his best but their life has been anything but easy. He couldn’t give her a house, stability, or anything to really call her own. What he was good at resulted in a little sprite. A sprite she had been wanting for some time. Maybe now was a good time to get married. Maybe they should announce their surprise near then? It didn’t matter to him. He never was the planning sort except for one thing. He was going to make love to her the first chance he got and he was going to show her how much she meant to him. He was going to make her feel good and provide what little he could to helping her relax after the battles they have been through. Matrix couldn’t help his train of thought revolving around sleeping with his lover. It was his stress relief and coping method he used to deal with the games and the battles. The only time he felt happy, truly happy, was when he was joined and as one with his other half. He could make a difference and do something good with sex. In real life, he found himself surrounded by his failures. Maybe his coping method wasn’t healthy. Maybe he should take up other hobbies but peace had not returned yet. Until their battles were done, he needed to be alert. He needed the stress relief. He wanted to feel one with her. 

Grumbling some choice words, Matrix resolved that she was right even if he had other thoughts in mind. The pair took a little time to ensure they looked appropriate before flying out to the Principal Office to assist Dot. 

At the Principal Office they found disorder. Dot and Mouse where hurriedly trying to contain the tears and breaches in the system while the other binomes were scanning for possible infections or concerns. Matrix and Andraia took to the controls to assist in sealing the tears. 

“We have new tears in sector 23!” Mouse called out. Matrix rushed to another console to contain the new breaches in the system.

“I FAQing see them!” Matrix snapped out at Mouse. Mouse looked taken aback by his gruff response, Andraia taking note of the situation but unable to do anything as she was repairing sector 31. 

In the end it took almost the day and night to contain and seal all the tears. It was odd as games usually would not create tears. This was something Dot was looking into as Matrix and Andraia left the Principal Office the following day. During the time repairing the system, Matrix snapped and scolded others continuously. He was frustrated. He was angry and he didn’t realize he was pushing people away. Andraia did notice though. She noticed everything and believed she knew the source. No matter the reason though, it wasn’t acceptable to treat your friends and family that way. 

Before leaving the Principal Office, Andraia had persuaded Matrix to apologize to his sister and Mouse. Dot understood there was a lot going on and everyone was stressed from the previous battle and the upcoming storm known as Daemon. Matrix was grateful his sister understood. Mouse on the other hand seemed to know more than she wanted to let on. Mouse made a comment that she understood and winked at Andraia to “take care of him” so he would be in a better mood. Before leaving Mouse commented about “blue balls”. Andraia wasn’t sure she got the whole reference but she understood the implication. How Mouse knew was questionable. Did she actually know what was going on between them or was it all a coincidence? Regardless, Andraia was thankful that Matrix didn’t overhear the comments. He never was in favor of others being aware of their personal affairs. 

While leaving the Principal Office a vid window popped up. Matrix was not amused. 

Bob was on the other end and in the system it seemed. Bob was informing them that the system suffered instability and tears because the user attempted to update the system while a game was in session. This created an abort code that stopped the upgrade and fragmented the system. All the work they did was because two programs were trying to run at once and would have overloaded the system. An upgrade was still planned and would be arriving shortly. Bob requested the lovers come to another sector so they could figure out a plan on how to deal with the upgrade. Matrix was again not amused. 

Andraia informed Bob they would be there momentarily and to give them a little time. They were working all night and wanted to grab a quick energy shake. Bob understood and the vid window closed.

Andraia worked fast by grabbing Matrix's arm and dragging him into the dilapidated building nearby. This building was uninhabited and provided cover for the young sprites so they would have some privacy.

“Andraia? What are you…?” 

Andraia pushed matrix up against a stone wall and knelt down. Unzipping his pants she took out his semi hard member. Andraia wasn’t waiting, she wanted to work fast so they would not be caught or interrupted again. Andraia took his manhood into her hot, moist mouth and sucked on him, which earned a satisfied growl from her lover. His hand gently rested on the back of her head as she bobbed up and down on his gorgeous length. She couldn’t take all of him in her mouth so she took her right hand and stroked him in tandem. Matrix was panting, trying to keep his voice down for Andraia's ears only. He softly called her name as she worked his mast, encouraging her to speed up and draw her tongue over sensitive parts of his phallus. 

She could feel his sack tightening as she stroked him. He was nearing release. Andraia took her other hand and very softly cupped his testicles. This same part that helped her give life to the sprite inside of her. She worked Matrix hard and fast, his grunts and moans getting more frequent. His panting made her smile as she worked him. She was reducing this sprite, this strong and handsome man, into this. She alone could see Matrix unwind in such a way. She loved it. 

Matrix gripped the sides of the stone wall he was against. He was close and the pleasure she was giving him was unbelievable. It felt so good and she knew where to target to reduce him into putty for her molding. She was giving him this release. She sought to help him with his problem. Damn did he love her. 

“Andraia, I'm gonna...”

“Let me drink you lover. Cum,” Andraia muttered while pulling away slightly to speak before resuming her onslaught of his senses. 

How could he say no to that? She knew just what to say to make him spill his seed deep down her throat. She took it very well and drank him completely while Matrix pulsed inside her mouth. Matrix could swear he saw stars as he burst with orgasm. It was tremendous and hard. It had been so long since he came that this tryst buckled his knees. Matrix slid down the stone wall as Andraia pulled back to wipe her mouth. She grinned like a cat who finally caught her prey. As quickly as she had started, she cleaned him up as best she could and tucked his member back into his pants so he would be presentable. Matrix was very grateful for her and her thoughtfulness. He wanted to make her world rock as well but before he could, a vid popped up beside them. 

Great timing 

It was Mouse who looked frantic. 

“We have a worm in your sector. It must have come in through the tears. It is viral. Can you...”

Matrix found his bearings again and replied to her question before she could finish it.

“On it. What was the location?” 

“Not far from your location. Maybe a block or two west. It is fast!” 

Matrix kissed Andraia on the forehead briefly and ran off in the direction...all in front of Mouse who was still on the vid window. 

“I see he is...feeling better, huh sugar?

“You could say that” Andraia replied, grinning as both women knew what the other was speaking about. “I should go help him. Thanks”

“No thank you! I hate worms. Ugh!” Andraia chuckled to Mouses admission. 

“Have fun, you two.” Mouse winked and closed the screen, with Andraia running off to help her lover.

The worm was easy enough to deal with for Matrix that by the time Andraia had joined him, Matrix had already deleted it. 

“Is it just me or has it been one thing after another lately?”

“I agree with you Sparky,” Andraia replied as she drew near the sprite. “How are you feeling?” 

“A lot better thanks to you. Thank you Andraia. You didn’t have to...”

“I want to. I love you. Let me show you it once in a while. Plus with the downloading hormones going on, you’re doing me a favor.” Drawing closer so her mouth was next to his ear she whispered, “I’m going to milk you dry. Every day until this sprite is born.” 

Matrix grinned like a Cheshire cat. He hugged his lover and started kissing down her neck and collarbone before Andraia reminded him they needed to deal with the upgrade. 

Matrix and Andraia met with Bob and discussed the upgrade. Apparently they were going to get antiviral upgrades, which pleased Matrix.  
The group made their way to the Principal Office to receive the upgrade, however a thought dawned on Matrix before the appointed time would arrive. How would the upgrade affect his baby? Maybe now was the time.

Sighing in exasperation, Matrix looked around to his fellows. Bob, Dot, his younger self, Andraia of course and Mouse all were waiting to receive the upgrade from the user. They had to know if he was going to protect his child. He needed to protect his child...no matter what. 

“Hey Bob? Dot?”

Bob and Dot turned to look at him along with the rest of his friends. 

“How would an upgrade affect a download?”

It may have taken a moment but realization dawned on Dot and Bob. Mouse was the first to congratulate them and be excited about a developing sprite. Bob and Dot were more reserved which concerned Matrix a little. Little Enzo was confused.

Matrix stepped closer to Andraia who was grinning at the situation. He wrapped an arm around her and announced, “Andraia is pregnant. We're having a sprite!” 

Dot surprisingly started tearing up and hugging the both of them. She was happy for them, while Bob was stuttering and still processing the information. Bob congratulated them as well but it took a moment longer for him to catch on. With all the noise everyone forgot about little Enzo, who was hugging Frisket and looking out for the download which had begun. 

“Uh...guys?” Enzo called out to the group. 

Dot turned around and noticed their upgrade was on the way. Thinking quickly she turned to Bob to inquire what type of upgrade they were receiving but even Bob didn’t know. Considering Andraia had a PID, she should be ok from the upgrade, as should Matrix's small sprite nestled nicely inside her. 

Matrix was still concerned. 

The download was too far gone, too close to completion for the upgrade. There wasn’t much anyone could do but accept the upgrade. A flash of light and a stream of gold exploded from the device they received. Nothing and everything changed. Mainframe was unchanged. Matrix and Bob on the other hand had changed. Not visually but Bob's code upgraded further and Matrix's guardian code became complete. No longer was he a cadet model from a field upgrade. He now had the same properties as the man he idolized as a child. Matrix's code was now a full guardian. 

Andraia was not as fortunate. 

She curled down in a fetal position with Matrix close by her side. She gripped her stomach, pain and warmth flooding her.

“Andraia! Whats wrong?” Matrix was panicking. Scared. Worried. 

“Arg! Ahh!” Andraia grunted in pain and then quickly relaxed. The pain, as fast as it came had left just as fast. Whatever had happened affected their little sprite. That was for sure. Did it delete? Was something wrong? They needed a doctor. 

Matrix, thinking fast, begged Bob for help. The Guardians had equipment to help her. The guardians weren’t there anymore, they could use the equipment. They could help Andraia with their medical equipment! 

Bob was skeptical. What if it was a trap? What if the Guardians returned? Phong would know. 

Phong didn’t know the best course. 

Mouse helped Andraia to her feet as the boys argued, and she gave her own conclusions. 

“Boys! The more we argue, the longer it will take to save the baby! Lets go to the Guardian Collective. Between my hacking and Phong's knowledge we should be able to help her. If it is a trap then we fight, but we never give up!” 

Matrix turned to Andraia and picked her up gently. Her head rested against his broad shoulder. She could walk since the pain was gone but she didn’t want to hurt the baby. What if something was wrong? 

Bob opened a portal as the gang made their way to the Guardian Collective. Dot was very unhappy about having to stay back but someone had to remain with Mainframe. Not to mention someone had to watch Enzo and Frisket so they wouldn’t get into more trouble. 

Phong had Matrix place Andraia on the bed as he ran some scans. Bob was kicked out since there were too many people in the room. Matrix would stay. That was definite. Mouse had to work the computers and so that left only Bob to loiter around. Bob took this chance to check the area and gather what information he could against Daemon. That fight wasn’t far off. With a new sprite to add to the mix, Bob was more than determined to protect his family and friends. 

Phong finished his scan and stepped back.

“This….this cant be.”

“Whats wrong? Is my baby ok?” Matrix called out while Andraia asked similar questions. Phong put his hands up to quiet the crowd. 

“The baby is alive and perfectly healthy.”

“Then what's wrong? What happened?” Andraia called out, her hand in Matrix's strong grip. Both sharing in the fear and concern for their child. 

“It...he is ok, but his code has changed. Matrix….just like you his code has changed to reflect yours. This is unprecedented. Your son has the code of a guardian.”

“That's impossible! Young sprites aren’t assigned a code!” Matrix growled out protectively.

“Your son has. Like I said...this has never happened before. Never”

“Matrix” Andraia looked up at Matrix while laying on the examination table. “We are going to have a son!”

Matrix's face lit up, Mouse was excited enough for everyone, and Phong stayed his usual stoic self. Matrix leaned down and, in a rare sight, kissed his lady love in front of others. Andraia basked in his love and was comforted to know their child was healthy and developing in light of the circumstances. 

Bob returned shortly there after and was informed of the situation. Although he acted similarly to Matrix, he was happy the Guardian Collective wasn’t around. They would have wanted to take the sprite for the academy and to check this rare situation out. The guardians meant well but they do not like situations that were unusual. They usually met that by force. 

Bob returned them to Mainframe following the discovery. It was best not to linger in enemy territory. Bob also made sure to have Mouse erase the information they uncovered and ensure no one could dig it up. If they did, their child would be in danger. Bob would not allow that. Dot was excited about the news, and Enzo was slightly jealous as he wanted to go to the academy and become a full guardian, yet a baby who was not even born yet already had that upgrade. 

Matrix and Andraia were exhausted from everything that had gone on. They hadn’t slept in a couple days due to the tears and, with the fear and anxiety leaving them, exhaustion took the place of adrenaline. 

“Hey guys. If you don’t mind. I know there is a lot to go over but were wiped out. Can we pick this up tomorrow? Now that we know our baby is ok, we just need to rest,” Andraia requested. Who could say no to a pregnant woman? 

Dismissing themselves, Matrix and Andraia made their way home. Matrix may have been wanting a different form of sleeping, but they both knew it required more energy than they had presently. Changing into more comfortable clothes, the couple laid down, closely holding each other as they faded out of consciousness.

The following morning was peaceful.

Andraia woke to the lovely rays of light glistening through the window and the feeling of soft kisses traveling to her left breast. Andraia smiled, she knew what he was up to and she approved. Turning her head she saw a very naked Enzo Matrix kissing and suckling her breasts. The entire time, his eyes were locked onto hers. He brought his other hand to her other breast and gracefully kneaded her tissue. Andraia moaned. It was soft. It was sensual. It was love making. 

Andraia sat up to remove her nightgown and give her lover easier access to her body and supple breasts, her sweet nectar wetting the lining of her panties as Matrix continued. Her nerves seemed to awaken under his caress. 

“Oh, Enzo! That feels wonderful!” Matrix lapped at her nipples and paid equal attention to both mounds while his knee came up to rub against the apex of her thighs. 

“Anything for you. You’re gonna have my child, you deserve the world,” Matrix mumbled between his focused attention on her body. 

Matrix pulled his attention from her breasts and leaned over her. Matrix was on top of her, using his strength to keep him up and over her instead of smothering her. Matrix looked her in the eyes and continued to speak.

“I’m going to make you feel good. I want to be a part of you and love you. Andraia I love you more than you could ever know and I’m sorry.”

Matrix leaned down and chastely kissed her lush lips. 

“I’m sorry I am so angry all the time and I am sorry I cant give you the life you deserve...” 

Andraia leaned up and took his lips again, cutting him off from his confession. Andraia brought her knee up to his length and rubbed it against her flesh to awaken his arousal. Andraia pulled back and nibbled on his ear to mumble. “You gave me everything I could ever want and more. I love you Enzo Matrix. I'm yours. Only yours. I understand your anger. We'll work on it. Our baby will help.” Andraia chuckled at the end and brought her teeth to Matrix's neck. She sucked and nipped his skin as best she could before matrix took control again. He leaned down, his hard-on very evident, and started a trail of kisses down her stomach. Andraia thought she knew where he was going but instead of following his trail south to her core, he diverted his way to her thighs. He kissed her inner flesh and made his way down to her feet where he rubbed them sensually. Matrix took his time to massage her feet before making his way back up and giving the same attention to her other leg. Feeling a little ticklish, Andraia giggled a little as Matrix worshiped her body. 

When he came back up from his exploration, he nipped at her neck, leaving a mark they would be sure to regret later. Not now. Never now. Now they showed each other how much they matter. Now Matrix gives his heart to Andraia who loved him back. The only sprite in the net who understood him and he could fully trust. The only sprite in the net who had his heart, who shared his being. He was not himself without her around. They were used to each other. The games taught them this, and habits could be hard to break. She was carrying his child. His child. Two words he never thought he'd think or say, yet here he is. Starting a family with the woman he loves. 

Matrix dipped a hand south to spread the folds of her core. He gently slid a finger inside to prep her and give her additional pleasure. Andraia spread her legs further to give him better maneuverability, the ache inside driving her to move her hips and encourage his second finger to enter her. Two fingers were not the same as her lover's phallus, but she needed to be filled. Enzo never let her down during their sexual activities and damn was he good at exceeding expectations.

Matrix used his thumb to stroke her nerve cluster while his fingers pumped her, grazing the spot she needed hit so bad. Matrix was deeply and intimately kissing his partner while she gasped in his mouth and moaned from his ministrations.

Matrix chuckled and pulled away to replace his thumb with his mouth. Andraia let out a loud moan as the heat of his mouth and the flick of his tongue sent electricity through her body, a strong current of electricity that numbed her toes and had her grasping the bed. Struggling to find something stable to hold on to, she moved her hand to Matrix's head. Shamelessly, she thrust her hips forward and placed gentle pressure on Matrix's head to increase the speed and ferocity of his actions. Matrix grinned as he did what she requested. His fingers curled north to find that patch of flesh inside her that drove her crazy. Combine this with his actions and Andraia was screaming his name. She doubted she had a stronger climax in her life before. Could it be because they waited so long to be intimate? Was it the sensuality of their action and the love between them? Did Matrix learn a new technique? Andraia didn’t care. She came hard. So hard her stomach clenched. She couldn’t lay on the bed, her whole body being affected by the pulsing deep inside. 

Matrix let her ride it out before pulling back to wipe his face. 

“Feel good?” The man was smirking while his one arm stroked her thigh lovingly. 

Andraia smiled. Although she was in a haze of afterglow mixed with ecstasy, she wanted to worship her handsome life mate. Sitting up, Andraia easily pushed Matrix down to repeat his actions. She purposely did everything she could to avoid his throbbing wood. She sucked and kissed her way from his neck to his chest. She left her mark on him like he did to her. She kissed him passionately while playing gently with his sack. Matrix's moans were so arousing, his deep voice filling the room as she worshiped his body. His strong broad chest, his wide shoulders and muscular stomach. She paid special attention to his nipples as they were sensitive to touch as well. She knew Enzo enjoyed that and enjoyed making him pant in reaction. His arms were beautiful as well, and when she came up to kiss him, she continued north to kiss his forehead and follow the scar on his face. 

It may have been a catalyst for everything they had been through, but it also is the reason they were so intimate and in a relationship. The games drew them closer. The wound terrified her as it healed, and when the game failed to be won, but she adored the look on his face with his scar. He faced anything the net would throw at them and damn the consequences. He was a protector. He was a good man. She secretly was turned on by the scar on his face as it made him seem more of a bad boy. Not that he already wasn’t. He wore skin tight pants and a barely covering vest as his usual dress standard. It left little to the imagination...with one exception. That exception was begging to be touched. Matrix had a protective enhancement to his pants so not only would that weakness be protected if he was hit there but also so his endowment wasn’t easy to see. Andraia appreciated that as well as his usual dress. Right now though she is appreciative to have that sprite naked and wanting before her. 

“Please Andraia! Suck me!” Matrix begged while thrusting his hips into her. 

Andraia smirked and complied. She may be listening now to his demands, but by the time she was done, he was going to be begging to be buried in her.

Andraia took hold of his penis and enveloped it with her mouth. The precum on the surface easily licked off as Matrix looked down to see Andraia taking him in almost completely. She bobbed on his length vigorously, the tip hitting the back of her throat. Andraia kept a rhythm between her hands, her mouth, and how she sucked or licked his length. It wasn’t until she started humming while she took him in that he practically unraveled. 

“Andraia….I’m...stop. I'm going to...” Andraia pulled back. She didn’t want him to finish too quickly. Unlike herself, Matrix could find release but not be able to start up again for several hours, where she could find several orgasms in one session with only minutes needed to recharge...or sometimes less. 

Andraia pulled back to lean over him and take his lips back into her possession. 

“Mmm...that felt so….please Andraia, can we?” Matrix muttered out in between taking each other intimately, using their tongues to caress the other. 

Andraia smiled and used her knee to rub his flesh at the apex of his legs. 

“Mmmm.”

“Maybe...later?” Andraia chuckled after she pulled back from him. Her lips starting to become chapped from how much they have been kissing the other. 

Matrix pouted and flipped the roles they were in. Being gentle, he pushed Andraia back so she was laying on her back instead of himself. Andraia giggled, knowing very well that Matrix was not a patient sprite. 

Towering over her, Matrix ran his warm length between her folds. He didn’t enter her without consent but he did rub himself in stimulation for the couple. Andraia, still smirking, had decided to up the ante. She spread her legs wider and bucked her hips north so he would enter for a very brief amount of time and fall out. She was teasing him, and Matrix was desperate. 

“Please Andraia! Please!”

Andraia had enough of his whining to give in to his demands...plus she wanted him too. 

Andraia raked her hands towards Enzo's bitmap to pull him in closer. Catching the hint, Matrix took his hand and guided his manhood to her core so they could line up. Pulling him closer, Matrix entered her swiftly. 

“Oh Andraia!” Matrix moaned while waiting to thrust. He was giving Andraia some time should she need it to adjust to his intrusion, her soft wet heat beckoning him to continue as she thrust her hips to move the young sprites appendage within her. 

“FAQ me Matrix!”

Starting off slow, he glided in and out of Andraia as she whined for him to speed up. Matrix smiled and held one hand to her waist, while the other held him up as he kissed her deeply. Matrix picked up his pace and started pounding her tight womanhood. He pushed himself to the hilt as his sack smacked against her. Matrix moved his hand cradling her waist and brought it to her nerve cluster, stroking it in the way that Andraia loved so much. 

“Matrix!” Andraia was meeting him thrust for thrust as he drew her closer to completion.

The air was hot and heavy, their pants and slaps of skin on skin filling the room with occasional moans of ecstasy. Matrix was getting very close but he wouldn’t let himself finish without dragging his lover along with him. He wasn’t a selfish sprite. He sought her pleasure above all else and would be damned if he didn’t give her everything he could. He was going to make her cum. 

Matrix sped up his fingers in encircling her nub, earning moans and screams from his lover. Matrix loved being the one to give her this pleasure, the one to reduce her to incoherent words as she gave him her body. She trusted him with her body and her heart, something he would never take for granted. 

Andraia felt her walls tighten and her pleasure go over the edge as she came for the young sprite moving inside her. With a cry of his name, Matrix felt her pulsate around him as he soon followed her into bliss.

Panting heavily from their morning workout, Matrix slid out of her and rested beside his other half on their soft, plush bed. 

“That was alphanumeric!” Matrix commented before breaking down into laughter, Andraia joining him shortly over the joke of this grown sprite using his old catch phrase. This was the Matrix only she got to see. This was the man who would be a father to their child and the man who meant the world to her.  
No, this wasn’t Matrix...this was Enzo. Sharing a kiss with him, they lazily enjoyed each others vulnerabilities away from prying eyes. 

They whispered sweet nothings and plans for the future with their child. A future that still needed to be fought for, and Matrix was more than willing to do what needed to be done to protect his son from the world. No one else would go through what he went through. No one else would have tormenting nightmares or war for a childhood. No other sprite would have to grow up as fast as they had to if he had a say in it. 

The couple went about getting a shower and dressed to meet Mouse at the Principal Office. Apparently there was more work to do in compiling the future their son would have. They had to look into his son's code and understand the upgrades that both Matrix and Bob had received. Add to that the super virus trying to claim their system and there was more than enough to figure out. The future. A word Matrix felt never associated with him. All that time in the games was survival. They could have been deleted any time, but instead they made it. They are starting a family and nothing was going to stop them. 

“Hey sugar, have fun? I see those marks you know.” With a wink from Mouse and blush on the couple's faces, they resigned that maybe there was something that could stop them after all. 

“Oh...hey sis!” 

END

I may make more since there is open plot holes. What do you think?


End file.
